I Wish I Was Eight Again
by brunettedudette
Summary: They say pictures are worth a thousand words, but flashbacks can change your emotions.  Will they be enough to help Troy get Sharpay before she marries the wrong person?


Disclaimer – Ve do not own ze Barbie company, or ze movie 'igh School Musical. Tank you for your understanding. 

Marri – hiya people its me marri hehe that rhymed! I'm here with the lovely Brunettedudette, and we have conjured up a story just for you! It's a beautiful one trust us!

Brunettedudette – Thank you for that amazing introduction, Marri, though I definitely would not consider myself lovely. Any way, without further ado, THE CHAPTER!

Chapt. 1 

**(((Troy's POV)))**

Stupid ties. Whoever thought of them anyways? They just choke people! Why won't it go on?

" Honey here let me help you."

Gabriella cam around helping me with the dumb tie.

" Stop wiggling."

" I'm not'

" Yes, yes you are, gosh Troy it's like you're a little boy who wont stay still."

I mumbled under my breath "no I'm not". But thinking back I have been a little paranoid if so. I don't know what's wrong though it's just another ordinary day.

" There" Gabriella said finished with the hard task I had. "You look handsome, I cant wait to show you off at Sharpay's wedding." She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

There it was that word that phrase- _Sharpay's wedding. _Is it that special? I mean she's just marring her boyfriend for, what, three years? But you know I'm ok with that. I'm okay that since then all she does is talk about Zeke this and Zeke that, and our wedding together. I never did that to her when I told her I was engaged to Gabby.

But I can't help but think now, of what ever happened to me and Sharpay's relationship? We use to be so tight like best friends. I mean even before I was with Gabby and she was with Zeke, and then when I broke up with Gabriella and she broke up with Zeke, and then we dated, then broke up, then got back together got engaged, and broke up again, then I got back together with Gabriella and she got back together with Zeke…. we still remained best of friends. But now, now it just seems were total stranger, miles apart.

Flashback 

It was a warm Friday night. Where in a house two teenagers sat together.

" _Stop"_

_Flick_

" _Stop"_

_Flick_

" _Stop!" _

_Flick, flick, flick_

" _Troy stop flicking popcorn at me." Sharpay grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Troy._

_It landed in his hair " Well then" Troy got up and dusted himself off. He walked past her and smacked on her head. _

" _Ow!" She followed him into the kitchen where she sat herself by the island. " So..."_

" _So..." he repeated getting a box of chocolate ice cream out and two spoons, and whiped cream. Putting it down both of them immediately dug in._

" _Boy oh boy what pitiful lonely people we are." Troy spoke with ice cream in his mouth._

" _First of all speak for yourself, and secondly don't speak with food in you mouth especially when it drips all out." Sharpay said while pointing to the drippings of chocolate ice cream he had on his chin._

" _So you know you wanna kiss me." _

" _Yeah eww no. " She laughed_

" _Pssh shaw," Troy mimicked and gave her a kiss on the cheek anyways._

" _Eww Troy, what is wrong with you." _

" _What'cha ya gonna do bout it Blondie." _

_Then she her spoon and flicked it letting contents of whip cream and chocolate ice cream go on the side of his face._

_He just blinked then got up and headed towards the cupboards and got out chocolate syrup._

" _Tory NO PLEASE!" Sharpay begged getting up and slowly walking away._

" _Oh yeah"_

" _Troysie woyssie please._

" _Ok…not!" then he started squirting her all over as she ran in the living room_

" _Get back here."_

_The both were laughing. Troy ran up to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. " Oh my gosh Troy put me down."_

" _I don't feel like it." Then he slapped her butt._

_She gasped " Troy stop"_

_Then he started spinning her around making both of them dizzy. He then collapsed on top of the couch. Both of them still laughing._

" _Sharpie, you ok."_

" _No you idiot I'm dizzy the room wont stop, stop, uhh spinning." Then she closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them up " ok better"_

_He chuckled. " Well then what movie shall we watch?"_

_Sharpay began to think then got up with something behind her back " This" and she started squirting chocolate syrup on him. _

End of flashback 

Troy smiled that was a fun night. And who said being dumped meant being lonely?

**(((Sharpay's POV)))**

"Ready, Shar?" my older sister, Kara, asked.

She got married two years ago. So naturally, when I announced my wedding, she was eager to help. Yep, I'm getting married. Me. Sharpay Evans. About to become Sharpay Evans-Baylor. Or Sharpay Baylor. But Evans-Baylor sounds cooler. I just can't believe that I'm getting married to Zeke! But I knew there was no hope left for me and Troy once he got married to stupid Gabriella. Stupid Gabriella Bolton... But I think it's okay... I mean, I _do _like Zeke. But from the moment we met, I was in love with Troy Bolton.

Flashback 

Three-year-old Sharpay sat on the swing, bawling her eyes out. Blood was dripping down from her knee, and the preschool teacher was nowhere to be seen. "Why you crying?" asked a quiet voice from behind her.

_She turned around, and saw a little boy with sandy hair. "I gots a boo-boo," she whimpered._

"_We can go get Teacher!" the boy said happily._

"_She's busy," Sharpay told him._

"_Oh," the boy frowned, "Well, let's go anyway!"_

_They made their way across the playground, and saw their teacher standing by the door, talking on the phone. As soon as she saw Sharpay's bloody knee, she immediately hung up, and went to get the first aid kit. Sharpay saw what she recognized as the stingy stuff that grown ups put on your boo-boos, and burst into fresh tears. "It's okay, I'll hold your hand," the boy offered._

"_Tanks you," Sharpay smiled._

_She didn't even notice that the teacher had already finished, and there was now a Barbie sticker covering her cut, until the teacher said, "Sharpay, you can go now! Oh, and Troy, you get a golden sticker for helping Sharpay."_

"_Alright!" Troy cheered, and he and Sharpay made their way back to the playground._

"_Tanks," Sharpay said again, once they had come back to the swing set, "What's your name?"_

"_Troy," he smiled._

"_I'm Sharpay," she said._

"_Oh, you're welcome, Sharpie," Troy giggled, then hugged Sharpay._

_And Sharpay had never felt happier._

End Flashback 

I sighed dreamily. "Thinking of Zeke?" Kara asked, butting into my thoughts.

"Well, not exactly," I admitted.

"Then what?" she asked, confused.

"Troy Bolton."

((((((((((No animals were harmed in the making of this production...))))))))))


End file.
